Episode 1153 (2nd February 1972)
Plot Stan's stomach is off from fear of flying. Billy and Jerry wind Hilda up about the sights they can see. Mrs Bates wonders if Terry is poorly. The Ogdens set off for their trip with a slanging match between Hilda and Elsie. Laura rings Alan again, insisting he sees Mark. Len thinks he should tell Elsie about the loan before she finds out herself. Albert is sorry to have missed the Ogdens and he wanted them to pass on messages to old friends he met in the First World War. Stan panics in the airport terminal and needs fresh air. While they are out, their flight is called and they miss it. Terry tells Ken that his mum has a sweet spot on him and asks to be put on the football team. It means him writing to Mrs Bates asking for Terry not to have household chores on a Saturday morning. The Ogdens start to spend the day in the airport bar, not wanting anyone to know they've missed the plane, and get drunk. Stan buys a beret from an airport shop. Ken gives Terry a letter to give to his mother. Elsie lets Minnie and Ena sit inside No.11 for the night to watch television when she and Alan go out. Annie is still annoyed over Lucille's go-go dancing. Billy promises to have a word with her. Minnie pops into the Rovers for a miniature. The Ogdens return in the evening to the Street where they stagger into the Rovers and kid on they've been to France. Minnie returns to No.11 and finds Ena has put a kettle on the gas ring but not lit it. Minnie worries that the Community Centre is too much for her and worries about Ena's sanity when she talks about the Glad Tidings Mission Hall. Cast Regular cast *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Mrs Bates - Barbara Mullaney Guest cast *Terry Bates - John Barratt *Wilfred Perkins - Wensley Pithey *Barman - Patrick McGuigan *Mark Hillkirk - Mark Adshead (Uncredited) *Charlie Pickering - David Lott (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Bessie Street School - Classroom and corridor *Rita Bates’ house - Living room *Manchester Airport - Departure lounge, bar and runway Notes *A member of BEA staff at Manchester Airport is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *The scene on the Grape Street set was OB recorded. *The scenes within Manchester Airport were recorded in the studio and not on location. Stock film provided a shot of the missed flight taking off. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A birthday "treat" for Hilda. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,850,000 homes (4th place). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples (to Minnie Caldwell): "With the reputation your tom cat's got round this neighbourhood, I should say he realises his ambition several times each night." Category:1972 episodes